A Manakete's quest
by Mr. Wobbly
Summary: Levi a manakete, remembers his time with Marth the hero king. How much does his presence impact the stories of old. Join him as he helps his friends defeat the shadow dragon.(rated T for violence)
1. prologue

**Well here I am Mr. Wobbly at your service here. This is my first fan fiction so I really want to get some advice from the veterans and new comers alike. Now this first chapter is like a prologue but it is in the future. basically the story will take place in the past during prince Marth's rule but if this fan fic is successful then I plan to make a sequel. So this is like a prequel but its also not. Grr I'm making my own brain hurt! Just read it, it will make sense er I hope it will anyways.  
**

* * *

I look down upon my blood stained hands. "I thought I'd have gotten used to killing by now." I say.

It is dusk and I'm in the middle of a battlefield. I look back up at the battle. As I do I hear screams of pain and loss, sounds I have heard far to many times in my life. I look in the direction the sound came from and see my target. He stands tall the mighty blade falchion gripped in his right hand. A solder dangles from his left hand. The scream of the man is cut short by the blade cutting through him.

I grasp my red dragon stone tighter. "Charles!" I yell, my throat is raw and my voice sounds almost demonic.

The king of Ylisse turns and looks me directly at me. His eyes are blood shot and he is twitching like mad. I meet his gaze unfazed. "Ah another Pleagian ready for the slaughter!" His voice cracks as he yells at me.

He has lost it… Well it looks like there is no avoiding it. "You dare call yourself a descendent of Marth? Charles you will atone for your sins here and now!" Unlike him my voice is calm and collected.

"Is that so?" He responds smiling madly. "Well then dragon kin have at me!"

"Right then." I feel the warmth of my dragon stone wash over me like a shower of energy. "Your time has come!" I yell. My body begins to swell and grow. My senses gain in power. I've taken my form as a fire dragon now. I let out a roar and my wings begin to take me up.

Now the mad king is laughing. We charge at each other and then we strike.

Time seems to slow as I feel the holy blade hit my body. Pain begins to flow through my body. I turn to see him do likewise and then… he falls, the look on his face as life left him was one of hate anger and confusion. He mutters a curse under his breath and then hits the ground dead.

"I'm sorry Marth." I whisper as I transform back into my human form. "I've broken my promise to serve your family."

The battle rages a little longer but upon realizing there king is dead the Ylisseans begin to withdraw. "Charles of Ylisse was unworthy of this blade." I say as I pick up the falchion. "However I believe I may know who is." I then begin to march down the battlefield on my way to the Ylissean border.

…

…

…

I come to the Ylissean castle my face hidden under my cowl. After sneaking inside I stop out side of prince Chrom's room. "Forgive me your majesty." I whisper. I then take Falchion out from under my robes and place it in front of the door. I nock then turn and quickly leave the castle just as the sun rises. "How did I get dragged into this?" I wonder aloud after I get to the city gates.

"I guess it goes way back about 8 or 9 thousand years ago." I close my eyes and begin to remember the time of Marth.

* * *

**Ah yes now the story can begin.**

**hope you guys and gals like it.**

**also just a little info i'll be basing this off of my fire emblem shadow dragon game so i will have to complete each chapter before I can upload.**

**See you later and have good day or night. ;)**


	2. Escape from the teeth

**Hey everyone I'm back and today is the day we get chapter 1 done. Now this story starts in the chapter ****a brush in the teeth**** so Marth has already gotten through a few fights already and is on his way to Archanea. Also just a little note, I have finals so my brain might be a little fried. Also before I forget I don't own Fire emblem or any of it's characters they all belong to Nintendo and any other companies who helped Nintendo make this great game. So without further ado let the chapter begin.**

* * *

_Chapter 1 Escape from the teeth_

Images and shadows dance around me. I try to open my eyes but they're too heavy. I try to speak but little more than a grunt comes out. I hear someone saying something. At first it sounds far away, but it gets closer and louder.

I try to open my eyes again. Colors begin to appear in front of me. "Hello, glad to see your awake now." A girls voice whispers to me.

"H-hello" I respond lamely. I look around my self. I'm in a cave, surrounded by several other people. "Huh what's goin-?" I feel a cold hand cover my mouth

"Shhh They'll hear you." An old voice hisses. As he does I hear laughter come from deeper in the cave. I look down at my feet and see a chain tethered to a large metal ball.

My eyes widen and my hands begin to franticly search my pockets. "M-my dragon stone where is it?" I whisper

"Ah yes, you must be a manakete I've heard about your kind." The old man who had silenced me earlier said. "I truly pity you I've heard about how bad the slavers treat your kind. Don't worry none of us will tell the slavers about you."

"S-slavers?!" I ask fear crawling into me.

"Hey shut up back there," An obviously drunken bandit says. He laughs as several of the prisoners back up in fear. He then turns, and stumbles away drunkenly.

"Don't worry they'll make threats like that but unless you do something like try to escape or fight back they won't hurt you." A red haired girl says gently to me. "After all a slave that is unable to work is worthless to them." She smiles warmly at me. "My name is Lena what's yours?"

Wow I wasn't expecting such kindness. "Uh my name is Levi," I say quietly.

"It's nice to meet you Levi." She says continuing to smile.

We stop speaking as a few guards walk by. I take this time to look for a mirror or something that has a reflection. My eyes stop over a small puddle of water. I edge my way over to it and look at my reflection. My red eyes shine in the torchlight as I gaze into the water. My brown hair is dirtied but that's to be expected. I'm covered in bruises and scratches, no wonder my face hurts so bad. I'm not very tall just about as tall as an 8 year old; in fact I look like an 8 year old. I'm actually almost 1,000 years old but because I'm a manakete I look way younger than I am. I pull my cowl up over my ears. "Dead give away." I think aloud to myself. "Well this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into." I mutter.

…

…

…

It's been a 2 days sense I woke up and I've become really good friends with Lena. She always lifts people's spirits, and she prays with us to Naga for hope. I haven't seen her today maybe I should look around.

I looked around the area we were being kept in and saw here sitting in a corner. I began to make my way over to her but then someone strong grabbed me by the shoulder and lifted me up. I yelled out but that only earned me a smack on the back of the head.

"Ah so I was right about you wasn't I little manakete?" A large man said laughing. "Oh you'll go for even more than all the rest of these slaves"

What how did he find out about me? Did someone tell? No impossible everyone here has no reason to rat anybody else out. It must have been during one of the morning inspections. He must have seen my ears then.

My thoughts are interrupted by a deep voice. "Put him in ere" I'm shoved into a small metal cage, just big enough for me to stand up in.

"Hey!" I yell trying to kick the man.

"Shut up" He yelled back hitting me over the head. Everything went dark and I felt myself falling. "Crud" I say before losing all conciseness.

…

I'm in a garden surrounded by trees that look like they're glowing. "Banto!" I spin around to see a large fire dragon fighting with several solders. "Banto!" The voice is even more desperate now. Now I see who has been yelling it a little green haired girl I see a mounted solder is gaging her.

I look back and forth debating which one of the two to help.

"Silence Girly! Master Gharnef wants you alive, so you don't have to worry."

I don't know why but I feel the need to help her above all else. As I take a few steps forward everything begins to fade. "No wait I need to help her!" My yelling doesn't stop the fade and soon everything is black again.

"Psst." The sound pierces through the darkness. "Hey you are you Levi?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." I say waking up. I look over through the bars of my cage to see a skinny man with orange hair looking back at me. What a strange dream. I feel like I know that girl but I've never seen her before.

"Good" He says interrupting my thoughts. "Lena said you would be here."

"Lena?" I say excitedly.

"Shh keep your voice down and listen, we don't have much time." I complied with his request. "I'm gonna unlock the door for you. Then I'm gonna need you to follow me to the exit. Then you Lena and I will make our way out of here and join up with prince Marth's army."

Marth? Who is that? Well if he is going to get us to freedom then I guess it's worth the risk. "What is your name?" I asked as he fiddled with the lock.

At first he didn't answer but after a second he simply said "I'm Julian" A few more seconds pass and the only sound is the snoring of guards and the rattle of the lock. Suddenly I hear a loud click. Both of us wince at the sound but after a moment he removes the lock and slowly opens the door. "Good now lets go, Lena is waiting for us." He whispers to me and with that we turn and leave.

…

After we walk for several minutes I can see light. I bring up my hand to shield my eyes and stumble into Julian. "Hey why did we stop?" He doesn't answer instead he whistles like a bird. Then Lena's face comes out from behind a rock. "Lena." I say surprised.

"Let us hurry I've seen several guards pass by here" she says quickly

We begin to sneak down the hill and after a few minutes we get a good distance away. "Looks like we're in the clear" Julian says confidently. I smile up at him and nod in agreement.

"Looks can be deceiving." A low and dangerous voice says from behind us.

"Navarre?" Julian yelled in surprise. "How did y-"

"I've been following you ever sense you freed the boy." The man named Navarre said. Julian drew his sword and glared at Navarre. "Don't waste your energy. I'm going to report this to the boss. In the time it takes me to do so I recommend you three get as far away as possible." He said calmly. With that he turned and began to walk away.

What just happened? "Wait are you helping us?" Julian asked in disbelief.

Navarre didn't answer instead he just walked away.

Julian shook his head. "Quickly this way!" He said regaining his urgency. "It's time for the home stretch!"

* * *

**What will happen next? Will they find Marth or will the soothsires catch them? Find out next Chapter! Hope you people enjoyed. Please leave a review it's easy, it's free, and it helps me out a lot. I got 16 views last time I checked up on this story. So thank you to everyone who viewed. I hope to keep making new chapters up until the end. So thank you all for your support.**


	3. Battle in the valley

**Hey guys and gals tis I, Mr. Wobbly. So I just finished finals week and my current state of mind is 100% happiness! What better way to celebrate than with a new chapter? (I don't own fire emblem it belongs to Nintendo and intelligence systems.)**

* * *

_Chapter 2; Battle for the valley._

Great just great, we are running down into the valley while being chased by brigands and the only weapons we have to defend our selves with is a sword, a warp staff, and our bare hands. Who could ask for better circumstances?

"Hurry shake a leg," Julian yelled. "I think Marth's forces should be entering the valley now." What do you think we're doing Julian, having a tea party? As much as I wanted to say that out loud, my mouth was already busy gulping down air.

"Whaaa!" I yell as I trip. "What did I trip on?" Wait is that what I think it is? I reach into the grass and my hand closes around something familiar.

"We've got to keep moving," Julian says urgently. Before I can protest he lifts me over his shoulder and continues to run.

Wait is that the sound of wings? I listen closer, yes it is! "Hey is that a Pegasus?" I wonder out loud.

"Huh? What in Naga's name?" he says absolutely surprised.

A tall blue haired girl and a Well built blue haired man on a Pegasus lands in front of us. "Put the boy down and step away from the woman, brigand," the man says getting off of the Pegasus and drawing his sword.

"H-hey you've got the wrong idea sir," Julian stutters. "I'm a soothsire, or at least I was. I'm a good guy now see?" The man and the woman exchange confused glances.

"I'm Lena and this is Levi we were captured by these men but Julian here helped us escape." Lena says stepping in.

"Oh I see," the man, says still looking a little confused. "I'm Marth and this is Caeda," he motions to the girl on the Pegasus. Pegasi? No I'm just going to stop myself there.

"I thought he'd be taller," Julian whispered. That earned him a jab in the ribs from Lena.

"My prince!" A white haired man on a horse rode up. "Our forces are ready to engage the enemy."

"I see Jagen," Marth said. "Thank you, you their Julian can you fight?" He points to Julian.

"Huh? Oh yes sir." Julian responds. As Julian talks to Marth Caeda makes her way over to Lena and I.

"Hi their," she says smiling warmly. Lena returns the smile and the greeting. "You said your name was Levi?" She said. "That sounds foreign," she continues.

"Well maybe I am, I never really knew my parents." I respond. That's only partly true, I never knew my parents yeah but I'm not foreign. It's just that I don't want to tell her it's a manakete name. Needless to say I still don't trust these people. The only reason I trust Julian is because Lena trusts him, and the only reason I trust her is because she was the only friend I had back in that prison.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that," Caeda said sadness in her voice.

It looked like she was going to say more but Marth began to speak. "Bord and Cord, I want you two too take Levi and Lena to the rear lines. Jagan you Caeda and Julian will assist me in warning that village to our west. After that we will join captain Ogma at the front lines." The orders flew from Marth's mouth as if he had rehearsed this moment a hundred times before. Not even a second after the troops got their orders they began to move like pieces on a chessboard.

…

After Bord and Cord dropped us off at the rear lines they went back to the battle leaving us with a few guards and wounded solders. It wasn't long before Lena joined the group of clerics that were tending to the wounded. I lean up on the side of a wagon. I then realize how tired I am, I had forgotten all about that when Marth found us. It wasn't long before I nod off.

Colors swirl around me and I now stand a throne room. "Milord" a loud voice booms. "We have the girl just as you wished," a solder stands just about 10 feet away from me. In his arms is the green haired girl from my last dream.

"Good, good." A raspy voice responds. Sitting in the throne is an old man. He isn't too tall he is more around average height. He has wrinkles all over his face, and his teeth are rotting in his mouth. His cowl makes it hard to see anything else about his features.

He slowly stands and extends an arm. "Bring her to me," he says. The solder complies. "Now then Tiki shall we begin?" He begins to chant something and runes take form all around the little girl. She begins to scream and thrash around but the spell continues.

"Stop your hurting her!" I yell taking a few steps forward but then everything begins to fade. "NO!" too late, the room disappears into blackness.

I wake up to the sound of screams. What's happening? I look around startled.

"It's the soothsirs! They're attacking from behind!" A solder yells grabbing for his sword and running towards the noise. "Have they no honor?" A second solder questions following after the first.

I have to do something to help but what I'm unarmed and even if I had a weapon I've never used human blades before in my life. Then I remember what I had tripped on while running with the others. "My dragon stone," I whisper, dipping my hand into my pocket.

I run towards the noise of battle as fast as I can. Almost our entire rear guard has been wiped out. We must not have been expecting an attack from behind. I see a large group of enemy units gathering for another strike.

"Hey," I yell getting they're attention. "You have two options. One surrender, two you can burn alive." They just stare at me for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

"Surrender to you? Oh you've got to be joking." One of them says "Oh be carful captain, he might drown you with his tears of humiliation." Another says. After that they all just laugh harder.

"I see you've made your choice." I sigh. "Very well."

My hands go to my dragon stone and I feel it's warming power flow through me. There is a bright red flash of light and my body grows, my muscles get bigger, I feel my bones get thicker, a tail and wings take shape on my body. All this happens in the time frame of about 30 seconds.

The brigands abruptly stop laughing and several of them drop they're weapons and run. A few remain but only half haven't fainted yet. This leaves about five troops still ready to take me on. I let out a roar and charge at them.

I trample one and set another ablaze. I feel pain in my lower left leg. I spin around to counter but he dances away just in time for my jaws to miss him, but my flames hit him dead on. Something hits my belly and draws blood. I turn to see an archer with a fighter in between us. This fighter has an air of experience about him and meets my eyes unflinching. Another arrow lands in my left shoulder I let out a threatening growl and prepare to charge in spite of the pain.

Then out from the right I hear a battle cry. Distracted the fighter is left defenseless. I charge and ram into him sending his body several yards into the air before hitting the ground, his screams of pain ending abruptly.

Ally solders take the archer. Whew that was close now with reinforcements the rear will be protected. "Stay back beast!" A man's voice rings out.

"W-what?" My voice is deep and rumbly.

I feel pain in my side, a spearhead? "Grraaaa" I roar out in pain.

"Hold he's a dangerous one," a solder says. I see no matter what side people are on humans will always attack my kind. I roar and lower my head to charge. "W-watch out he's angry."

I roar once more, last chance. "No stop," Lena yells jumping in between the solders and me. "He's just scared give him space." She turns to me. "It's going to be ok." She outstretches her hand and begins to slowly walk to me. What should I do these people attacked me and Lena is siding with them, but I can't hurt Lena after all the kindness she showed me.

I'm backed into corner…literally. The solders have made a Simi-circle around me and Lena. Her hand touches my nose. "It's ok," she whispers. I've made up my mind. I close my eyes and I feel my body revert to my smaller form.

There are cries of surprise from all the solders. I don't care however because I'm in too much pain. I forgot that I have a higher tolerance of pain in dragon form. "Erm can I get a healer please?" I ask weakly.

…

…

Marth came into camp some time later that night. His troops were in high spirits. He gave a short speech thanking his troops for their hard work. His troops cheered for their prince. I however wasn't listening. I was busy packing my things into my pack.

"Leaving?" I look up to see Marth standing a few feet away from me.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." I say flatly.

"Sorry I just wanted to talk to you," he says. "I understand I have you to thank for stopping the enemy from behind, is that right?"

"I-I don't think." I begin but he cuts me off.

"Don't be modest all the solder agree that it was you," he says. "However they never gave details on the feat, they said you should be the one to tell me about it." He sits down across from me his face is full of question.

Great I'm going to have to tell him. I take a deep breath and look at him. "I am… A manakete." I say trying to keep eye contact.

He just stares at me for a second. "Ah I see," he says. Then he smiles. "If that's the case than I would like to make a request." Huh what does he want? I stay silent and he takes this as a sign to continue. "I would like to ask for your assistance in this war."

WHAT? "What? Just. What?"

"I want you to join my cause." He says calmly. "Someone with you power can be invaluable. We need you."

He needs me? "W-well," I stutter.

"You don't have to decide now you can wait till tomorrow." He says. With that he stands and begins to walk to the door.

"Wait I-I've already decided," I say dropping my pack. "I want to help you!"

He smiles and then says. "I'll see you in the morning then." With that he leaves

Oh what have I gotten myself into this time? I wonder as I lay on my bedroll.

* * *

**Well that took a long time to wright. Man this whole writing thing is harder than it seems. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Oh also **_**Manakete King **_**Thank you for your review. Your Pointers really helped. I really hope you and others stick around. **

**So guys and gals I'm going to need your help to make this Fanfic succeed. Unfortunately that's all for today. So see you next time. **


	4. The Lea

**Okay So I really have no excuse for being down for so long other than self-criticism, a lot of harsh self-criticism. Some of it was well placed but most was poorly placed. This discouraged me quite a bit especially since I was the one criticizing.**

**So there I was thinking about if I should or should not scrap this project. That is until I got Gunlord500's review. Man I can't express my gratitude to you sir. (Assuming you are a sir.) That really dragged me out of my doldrums. Thank you, thank you, and thank you again! Just goes to show how far a few words can go. **

**However I'm sure the majority of you came to read the story. So without further ado Let us begin. (I don't own fire emblem or it's characters, it all belongs to Nintendo and Intelligence systems.)**

_Chapter 3: The Lea_

"Solders we're approaching the Lea," Jagen yelled from the front of the convoy. "Prince Marth wants you all to get some rest before the battle begins," he continued. "We have an estimated 3 hours before the enemy begins they're charge. I suggest you get your equipment ready and rest while you can," he finished.

Thank Naga above a rest we've been walking for days. No literally three days of walking and not a single village was seen. Well it wasn't all bad I got to know a lot of other people. I've made a few new friends like Caeda, who by the way has an obvious crush on Marth. How does he not notice?

Navarre (who joined us during the battle in the ghoul's teeth) is pretty cool to. He has a strong sense of honor. Well for a merciless killer that is. He is quite but theirs just something friendly about him. I just can't place it.

She just has a way to start and keep a conversation that just makes you want to be her friend. The fact that she is quite pretty kind of helps too. … Anyways both her and Lena seem to really worry about me for some reason. Maybe it's the fact that I look like a kid.

"Levi," that's her now. "How are you holding up?" Lena asks sneaking up on me. Man what is it with me and getting lost in thought.

"I'm fine. Err why do you ask I look fine, don't I?" I look down at myself making sure I'm not injured.

"No you look fine, I was just worried, you know. Maybe you should sit out this battle." She says

"Hey just because I look like a kid doesn't mean I can't take care of my self. I can turn into a dragon for crying out loud." I complain

"Well technically you are a kid in manakete years." She responds.

I turn to her ready with a response but someone's shouting cuts me off. Curses that's the signal they're coming now.

"My prince," Jagen yells. "Here they come."

"Already?" Marth mutters. "Alright everyone you know your positions follow the plan, stay under your commanders watch and you'll be fine!" He yells.

…

…

…

Right we went over the plan earlier. My position was to be under commander Ogma. His team consisted of Bord, Cord, Gordon, myself, and his right hand man Barst along with several other solders.

"Alright boys you may be wondering why there are no mounted units with us," Ogma Yells getting our attention. There are several grunts and muttering confirming what Ogma had suspected. "Well it's quite simple really. Marth and the main force will strike on the main road. This will distract the enemy and force them to assume that our strategy is a full frontal assault." As Ogma speaks my interest is sparked. My mind begins to work predicting what the real plan is.

"However that is not our strategy," Ogma continues. "The real strategy is us, we will be fording the river and attack from behind." There is muttering in the crowd as they begin to put two and two together.

Ah I see so that's why we don't have mounted units. It's because they would slow us down while crossing the river.

"Alright you've got your orders." Barst shouts. "Let's move out!"

…

…

…

It takes us about an hour's worth of hiking before we reach our destination. Ogma allows us a five minutes break before crossing.

"Levi," I hear Barst call my name.

"Y-yes sir," I say standing up from the log I had chosen as my spot of rest.

"We're going to need your abilities to help us cross this river." He says "If you'll observe the river you'll notice that it is traveling at a fast speed, and it is very deep at this time of year. We cannot cross it unless you can use your dragon form to act as a kind of fairy across." He says.

"Uh yes sir but uh…" I trail off.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Well its just that um if I'm gonna do this it will take a while and I probably wont be able to fight if the need arises because of how tired I'll be." I say nervously.

"Ah I see well as much as your ability to fight is useful right now it isn't our might that's important it's our speed and surprise."

"Right sir," I answer crisply. "I will help you cross then but afterwards I will need to rest."

"Very well I will inform commander Ogma that we can begin." Barst says then he spins around and returns to his position at Ogma's side.

"Alright boys were ready to move breaks over!" Ogma shouts and with a few grumbles everyone is up and ready to go. "Levi when you're ready," Ogma nodes at me.

There are several mutters of surprise at the presence of a kid on the battlefield. Get ready to be blown away. I reach into my pocket and pull out my dragon stone. "Ready sir," I say confidently.

"Then let's go," Ogma says with a smile.

My hand tightens around my dragon stone. It begins to glow, softly at first then brighter and then brighter. Soon I'm covered in it's warming light and my body transforms into that of a fire dragon.

There are gasps of fear and surprise from the solders around me. I lower my body and get ready to have people get on. Ogma is first then Gordon and a few other solders. There are about 100 solders here and I can carry five to six depending on weight. This is going to take a while.

I wade into the water; I immediately feel the force of the water on my legs. I push forward into the rushing water. Wow this force is almost overpowering… Almost. I shove away from the shore and begin my trip across.

…

…

…

About half an hour later there are only 12 troops left. Thank Naga! The remaining people are just a few solders and sub-captain Cord.

"Well well what do we ave here?" A gruff voice asks. Looks like a few sheepies ave lost they're way am I right?"

We turn to see about 20 bandits armed to the teeth with armor and weapons.

"You altians seem to ave killed off the soothsires. They was our best tradin partners they was." They're leader spat. "We think it's high time that you pay… With you're Lives." He pulls out his axe and his followers do the same.

"Blast!" If I just had more energy I could fight but I can hardly stand without my knees wobbling. The bandits begin to charge. Great we're out numbered, out matched, and we have no reinforcements.

The remaining solders get into a defensive posture and get ready for an attack. "This is it our last stand at least the surprise attack will work we may lose this skirmish but the battle is practically won." Cord yells. The remaining solders cheer at they're captain's words.

"Not so fast!" A cocky voice yells out. I try to look for who was talking but I couldn't find them. "Excalibur!" Just then the winds begin to pick up and several green blade like things fly through the air and into the bandit chief. The chief flies through the sky and into the river, blood flying after him, but it doesn't stop there the blades continue forward into more bandits leaving just about 14 bandits left.

"Now it's a fair fight." The same cocky voice says. I finally see the owner of the voice a man about the same age as Marth in a blue cloak and a blue fez like thing covering his green hair. He doesn't have very much muscle but from the cloak I can tell he is a mage and they aren't exactly known for there strength.

"Right men charge." Cord yells. Soon the sound of mettle on mettle fills the air. Cord confronts a bandit about a head taller than himself equipped with full body armor and a steel lance. The man thrusts his weapon at Cord who easily dodges the attack he spins around and using the momentum built up from the spin delivers a killing blow to the back of the mans neck.

Two solders confront a bandit wielding two blades. The solder on the right makes the first move thrusting forward with his sword only to be deflected. The solder on the left took his chance to strike. Raising his axe as he ran he begins to bring it down on the bandit, but he's too quick. He pivots on his left foot and using his right he trips him. The solder falls flat on is face. The bandit spins around and stabs his sword into the man's back. There is a cry of pain and then he simply dies.

"No!" The other solder screams. Now filled with a berserker rage the solder charges the bandit at a speed I didn't know a man could travel at. There is a cry of surprise from the bandit as he brings up his right sword to defend but it is knocked right out of his hand. He brings up the left to attack and it hits the man's right leg, leaving a large gash, but somehow the solder is still going. The bandit dodges a few more clumsy strikes and then attacks again. The bandit strikes the solder's side leaving another large gash, yet the solder seems unfazed.

The solder thrusts his sword into the bandit's chest. "N-no one can defeat Makarov the gutter… No-one," he mutters before death's cold embrace takes him.

The solder kneels down next to the recently killed solder. Blood was dripping down his legs and a large gash in his side reviled a rib sticking out. I looked away not wanting to see anymore.

I hear more noise and a solder gets taken down on my left. He screams as he hits the ground, He is still alive. I try to help him with my fire but only sparks come out. "All out eh?" A bandit laughs. As he rushes towards me axe raised above his head. "Your skull will look nice up on my." Before he can finish he is frozen in a block of ice.

"Ice magic you just got to love it." The green haired man said. Tiredness gets the better of me. I revert back to my normal form. The man comes up and catches me as I fall over from exhaustion. "Thanks," I manage to say right before I pass out.

…

…

…

Colors dance around me as I drift weightless through the clouds of my mind. Soon shapes form and I'm in a room. In fact it's the same room as before in all my other dreams.

"Tiki why do you resist me so?" A raspy voice says behind me. I turn to see the same old man as before sitting on the same throne.

"I will never join you Gharnef. You and your master are evil and I will have no part in it no matter how much you torture me." The green haired girl that I now know as Tiki says. A determined look appears on her busied face.

Wait Tiki were have I heard that name before?

"Ah you may be right but it doesn't matter." Gharnef says calmly. "If you will not turn willingly I'll just take your will away."

W-what how is he going to do that?

I hear a voice coming from outside the room. No not outside the room. It's outside the dream. Curse it all someone is waking me up. The room dims and all the colors fade away.

…

I awaken looking up at my savior. "Hey thanks for the help. I say weakly.

"Oh don't mention it, I was just doing my part to help." The green haired man said happily. He must always talk like he's cocky. Well it suits him anyway.

In the distance the sounds of battle can be heard faintly. "It appears that our mission was a success." Cord smiles as he listens.

…

The remaining members of our group go back to the convoy to rest and get medical attention. I'm happy to be resting myself.

Not long after we returned Able, one of Marth's most trusted troops rides in to announce our victory with minimal casualties. With that we all begin to make our way to one of the surrounding towns to get some R&R.

…

…

…

Ok I'm not one that goes to parties because of all the fanciness that happens at them, but our victory party is a major exception, Mainly because it had practically no fanciness what so ever.

Solder were drinking and singing songs through the night. I look around happily taking in all the excitement. Most everyone was cheerful and happy, and why not there were hardly any casualties plus moral was high.

"Hey there, felling better?" The same green haired man from before asked. Again? Someone snuck up on me again. Man you'd think someone who has better hearing then humans would be hard to sneak up on.

"Oh yeah." I say. "Uh I don't think I caught your name mister."

"What you didn't, But I was sure said it quite loudly." He said. Yep definitely the cocky kind of guy.

"No I think I was quite busy being past out." I say.

"Well I'm Merric, The greatest mage to train in the mystic art of wind magic." He says smiling broadly. "Surely you've heard of me."

"Um… Nope." I say.

"Ha-ha of course I mean I am pretty famou-." He begins. "What, did you say no?" He freaks out. "This is unacceptable surely you've heard of Merric the north wind!"

"What no." I respond. I knew this guy was cocky but vain to?

"Hahahaha I'm just messing with you." Merric laughs.

Ok Maybe this guy isn't as bad as I thought. Maybe this whole thing isn't as bad as I thought.

"May I have all of your attention please," Marth shouts from his elevated position. "I thank you all again for you effort and sacrifice. Tomorrow we will begin our march to Archania. Tonight however I wish for you all to celebrate todays victory." He finishes.

He comes down from his position and everyone begins to cheer his name. Wow Marth has the respect of everyone here. It's not that much of a surprise. I mean he is quite the inspiration.

The party continues but I return to my tent. I'm too tired for this right now. "Well good night then." I whisper to my self. I crawl onto my bedroll and fall fast asleep.

**Ok excuses time! Many of you might be wondering why this chapter took so long for me to write. Reason 1 it is longer than the previous chapters. Reason 2 I was about 2/3 of the way done and I hadn't saved sense the half way point and the power went out so every thing after half way was deleted.**

**I hope you like my depiction of Merric as the kind of cocky fun loving guy I imagined him to be.**

**Please leave a review. It helps so much and it lets me know that you people are interested in my story. They can also give me motivation and I might even take some ideas from your comment. So if there is something you want to see happen just tell me and I'll think about it. Not guaranteeing that I'll take it but you know… I might.**

**Other than that I've got nothing to say. Hope you people have a grand day/night.**


End file.
